Talk:James Vega
Identity I am quite sure, from interviews, images and trailers, that the guy in the mass effect 3 teaser trailers is James Sanders. Why? Because first, he is a soldier, which James is. Second, in the game trailers mass effect 3 trailer anaylis, it said the guy in the trailer had N7 armour, and James is part of shepards team. Third, the guy in the trailer is a new guy, and James is also new. Fine, it's not great proof, but if you think about it proberly, most evidence points to that guy on the trailer being James. - By Unidentified Writer :Except a BioWare dev has already stated that Sanders is not the soldier in the ME3 trailer. I'm pretty sure that the Game Informer article states this somewhere as well. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Or I can find the link to the blog where we have a link that does directly to a dev saying they are not one in the same. Lancer1289 20:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) This is just theory but i believe that james is 1(Kadian 3.0 (in party at start) 2(Ashley 3.0 (joins after redshirt gets killed) 3(a redshirt 4(Zaeed 2.0 5(Jack 2.0 or 6(Shepard 2.0 ... to explain 6 sanders could be the commanders cousin that you take control of if you got shepard killed or if you start a new game without an import from ME2 plus he could if you survived he's a congrats here's an extra squad mate. :If we are going to speculate about what his role will be, then please take it to a forum or blog post as that isn't the point of a talk page. Lancer1289 06:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it fair to speculate on this character's possible relation to Kahlee Sanders (protagonist of the novels)? Probably not an uncommon name, but surely it's not a coincidence. :I'm going to have to say that it isn't ok to speculate about that on this on this talk page. If you want to seek opinions about it, then take it to the forums or create a blog about it as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 14:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I recently got this month's OXM and it shows a picture of Trailer Man on top of a piece about James Sanders. :Except that the devs, a.k.a. BioWare Employees, have stated that isn't Sanders. Lancer1289 17:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't we add the picture that was on the thing on the side labled james sanders or is that not confirmed? :It's not confirmed. The picture of the cyberized guy is noticeably separate from the James Sanders profile block, and attached to the "Know Your Enemy" section. Much too iffy to say it's James Sanders, more probable that he's an enemy of some kind. He also isn't what I'd think James Sanders would look like given his profile and what he's supposed to represent. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No it is indeed not confirmed. There is just way to much guesswork here when it comes to who that person is based on where the picture is. Lancer1289 16:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't really be "supposed" to look like something. :::Of course you can! Come now, you can't honestly believe that. For example, an Alliance soldier (such as James Sanders) can be expected to look like an Alliance soldier. I thought that would go without saying... SpartHawg948 08:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed. Lancer1289 17:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was wondering why a guy "unfamiliar with the seedy underbelly" of the galaxy would look like a gang member. Thanks for easing my mind.-- 19:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm guessing that's photo of Kai Leng, not James.--Darth Something 14:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::That may be a possibility but we don't have confirmation on that. Lancer1289 15:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::*Addendum: If we want to speculate about who is in the image, then take it to the forums or a blog post as that isn't what a talk page is for. Lancer1289 15:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC)